Balls Everywhere!
by Taloolah P
Summary: Boredom can make you do new things. Slash: Rosalie x Esme. Enjoy the lemony goodness.


**A/N: Okay so it looks like I'm destined to write one shots.**

**This one originated from a game of pool in the pub and is partly thanks to my Muse Green-Gremlin. Thanks for being so amazing.**

**If you like it then please review, I love to hear what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but if I did I could rule the world!**

RPOV

'This is ridiculous. I'm so bored!' I practically shout it at my family. There is no way I am waiting for them to decide what to do. Of course it wouldn't be so bad if Emmett was in. We could definitely think of something to do! In fact he always has interesting suggestions but he's out with Edward doing who knows what. Not that I care of course.

"We could have a make-over" suggests Alice even though she already knows that I'm not in the mood for girly things today.

"How about taking Nessie out" comments Bella

"I'm not really bothered today" I reply "Besides she's busy with dog boy isn't she?"

"I wish you wouldn't call him that!" reprimands Esme "I know you don't like him too much but at least be civil Rosalie."

"If you're that bored then why don't you just go far away and stop bringing me down too!" scowls Jasper, Alice wrapped in his strong arms.

"I've got it let's play pool!" I shout triumphantly. Even though the pool room is only supposed to be for the guys because apparently girls don't play sensibly according to Em. My family just look at me with surprise. I guess I'm not usually one for physical exertion, of the sporting kind. Alice whispers in Jasper's ear and he gets a glint in his eye that only means one thing! They will not be playing pool with us. Jasper coughs and stands up, trying to be nonchalant but it doesn't work. We all know what they're going to do. They scurry up the stairs as if they're being chased. The bedroom door closes and we all try to block out the moans that ensue.

I look at Bella knowing that she'll make some excuse.

"I think I'll go back to the cottage and wait for Edward. I'm sure they won't be long now." I find her wining irritating and choose to ignore her as she leaves. Well at least she always lives up to my low expectations of her I suppose.

That just leaves Esme but I don't think she's likely to play pool with me. She's far too sensible for that. The look of disappointment on my face must be noticeable because when I turn to her she smiles, stands up and heads towards the pool room.

"You mean you're up for a game with me?" I ask incredulously.

"Why not? I mean if the boys can do it then I'm sure we can. Come on I'm going to rack them and you can break first if you want."

I've seen the boys play a million times before so it can't be too hard. I lean over the table and aim the cue at the white ball. I think that's right. One swift movement and I send several balls flying across the table and on to the floor.

"That may have been a bit too hard sweetie." Esme laughs as I go to pick them up.

"Fine see if you can do any better" I put the balls back on the table for Esme to take her shot. She lines it up and perfectly pots several balls. Although, I'm not sure she meant to pot both colours. I'm sure that's not right. Esme looks so proud of herself which just makes me want to beat her even more. I line everything up and aim. Again the balls scatter in all directions. This is so not fair. Esme doubles over with laughter and I can't believe she thinks this is funny.

"What's so funny?" I scowl as her shoulders heave up and down from the laughter.

"It's nothing really. I was just thinking of the time that Carlisle tried to teach me how to play. I was like you the first time, balls everywhere!" Esme looks at me thoughtfully as I scowl at her some more.

"It's not funny!" I shout at her. Esme comes to stand behind me.

"Let me help you." She says without laughing. I line the shot up with Esme's help and as she leans behind me I feel her firm breasts resting on my back. We take the shot and this time I manage to keep most of the balls on the table. Esme helps me again by standing close behind me and guiding me carefully. I can't get over the closeness of her breasts as I take my shot. It's weird that I can't stop thinking about them. I mean it's just not right. We're supposed to be family. Although we're not related so really it's fine. Wow! I think I'm talking myself into making a pass at Esme. I'm dragged from my thoughts quickly as Esme moves to stand by me.

"Are you okay Rose?" she asks tenderly.

"Erm... Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." I reply a little flustered. The way she looks at me suggests that she may have been thinking about it too. There's lust in her eyes and we both just stare at each other. Esme is the first to move. She leans towards me slowly, never taking her eyes away from mine. I feel compelled to lean in to meet her. Our lips graze gently. We are both still staring at each other as the tenderness of a touch turns into a kiss. My hand reaches for one of her firm breasts as she gently probes my mouth with her tongue. I start to rub her pert nipple and a moan escapes into my mouth. I feel a hand working its way up under my top until I suddenly feel fingers clamped around a hard nipple. I moan back into Esme's mouth. The kiss deepens and becomes more frantic. We need this. We need each other right NOW! I turn Esme so her bottom is resting on the edge of the pool table. She gracefully perches on the edge, me standing between her legs. We continue to explore each other's mouths with our tongues. My hands roam further until they find Esme's most sensitive spot. I start to rub her clit and she kisses me more. Her hands are now both occupied with my breasts. Rubbing and pinching as I play with her little bundle of nerves. The moans in the room are increasing as she reaches down to play with my clit too. We stand there for some time just enjoying the feel of each others fingers.

"I want you to lick my pussy." Declares Esme with a dominance that I hadn't expected. I'm so shocked at her words that I know I must oblige. Esme leans back and spreads her legs so I can carry out her command. Slowly removing her panties, I kneel in front of her and start to lick around her lips. She moans and I search further with my tongue. My tongue seeks out her core and I lap at her without hesitation. Esme clamps her thighs around my head as I probe deeper into her.  
"That's amazing." She pants. I can sense that she is close to orgasm so I stop. Esme is now laid on the table with her legs over the edge. I stand up and climb on the table next to her. I kiss her and she tastes herself in the kiss. I'm about to speak when Esme stops me with another deep kiss.

"I think it's time I returned the favour don't you?" she asks with a smile. I don't get chance to reply because she reaches for me and drags my pussy down on top of her mouth. My underwear is torn from my body by an eager mouth. Her tongue enters me and she skilfully licks and nibbles. I turn slightly so that I can reach her pussy. I return to licking and probing her with my tongue. We continue this for a while, each enjoying the touch of the other. I'm nearing orgasm and so is Esme.

Suddenly a thought hits me. I know what's missing. I like a nice hard shaft to grip while I cum. Usually I have Emmett but he's not here so I improvise. Next to Esme is a pool cue. I grab it and hand it to her. I don't need to explain what to do as I feel the handle forcing its way inside me. It is quickly followed by Esme's tongue on my clit. She thrusts the cue in and out quickly and with skill. I moan as her tongue brings me closer to oblivion. I'm practically bucking above her now as I near my orgasm. I thrust two slender fingers inside Esme in the hope of feeling her orgasm around them. I don't have to wait long. A long, low moan escapes her and I feel her walls tighten around me in quick pulses. She reaches out with her tongue and licks my nerves while continuing to thrust into me with the pool cue. It's too much! I scream as I orgasm, writhing around on the pool table. I fall down on Esme as the feeling dies away. The pool cue is slowly removed from its sheath within me. We both pant and sigh. I turn to kiss Esme and lay next to her. She slips an arm around me and smiles.

"Well that certainly helped relieve my boredom!" I sigh dreamily. Esme smiles again and kisses me tenderly. We slowly get up and look around the room. The balls are scattered everywhere and shreds of my underwear are on the floor by the door. Esme looks at the light and giggles. Hanging from the shade are the red panties that she had been wearing. We start to tidy up when I hear footsteps. We've just picked up the last few balls when Alice and Jasper enter the room.

"We're ready to play now if you'd like Rose." Alice looks pleased with herself and Jasper is just as smug by her side. I can't tell if they know or not but I don't care because I'm not bored anymore and I have a feeling that in future I never will be bored as long as Esme's around.

"No thanks. I'm not very good at playing pool."

"Oh I don't know I think you got the hang of it!" exclaims Esme. "A few more lessons and I'd say you'll be even better than Carlisle!" Esme leaves the room with a knowing grin on her face. I grin back in the knowledge that pool tables aren't just for ball games!

**I hope you like my little random story. You don't often get Rosalie and Esme together so I thought it was about time. **

**Please review *on knees begging nicely***

**I would love to know what you think.**


End file.
